Picture Perfect
by ToriMiu
Summary: After a night of hot sex, Naruto finds a picture of... himself? Under Sasuke's pillow? Naruto's not about to let this opportunity to tease Sasuke pass, and Sasuke's revenge is all the more sweet and spiteful. Warning: SasuxNaru, Lemon, Slash


**AN**: Okay, honest to Kakashi, I NEVER thought I'd be writing another lemon. Well, maybe not another lemon, just not another lemon with SasuxNaru. 'sigh' What can I say? Inspiration has no feelings whatsoever. Absolutely no consideration for what I _really_ want to write, like KakashixOC, or my Weeds story. The heartless bastard.

Anyways, this is for my friend, summershine! XDD

I hope you all enjoy this! Read and Review please!! I love hearing from all you peoples!! XDD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do not own Kakashi. But he belongs to me.

**Warning:** SasuxNaru, Lemon, Lime, Fluff, Yaoi, Slash… anything else?

**Summary:** After a satisfying night of hot sex, Naruto wakes up and finds… a picture of him? Under Sasuke's pillow? Naruto is not about to let this golden opportunity to tease the Uchiha pass, and Sasuke's revenge is all the more sweet and spiteful WARNING: SasuxNaru, slash, lemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto – Picture Perfect

Light filtered into the dark room, dulled by the dark curtain natural to the Uchiha habitat. Really. Does anyone expect to see bright yellow curtains in an Uchiha environment? Talk about invasive species.

Speaking of yellow…..

A certain blond opened a bleary eye and blinked at the offending light. Filtered though it was, light was a crime this early in the morning. Whatever time it was.

Naruto inhaled deeply and stretched out sleepy muscles, pulling taunt his firm figure and then relaxing again into a puddle of goo.

Then he winced. Sighing, he wiggled his butt in hopes of dulling the ache in that region. Sasuke really was a… passionate lover.

No, scratch that. Sasuke was a rough sex-maniac asshole with no sympathy for Naruto's asshole because Sasuke's asshole was contently NOT being invaded by some sex-manic asshole. That asshole.

But then again…

Naruto blushed, unconsciously putting on a blissful – and extremely goofy – smile on his face. But then again, it's not like Naruto was gonna complain too much. The asshole happened to be fairly good at invading Naruto's asshole.

Speaking of the certain asshole…

Naruto rolled his head over to look at the oblivious Uchiha still deep in sleep next to him. The blond couldn't help the small smile that slid over his face.

It was these moments that Naruto loved most about sleeping with the raven haired Uchiha. It wasn't often that he woke up before Sasuke, usually missing the opportunity to watch the Uchiha sleeping peacefully. He couldn't remember a happier moment, looking upon the admittedly very sexy Uchiha heir while the young man was sleeping, all the frowns and smirks – though those were very sexy too – and worries faded from his face. The way his usually stiff cockatoo hair was relaxed and flailed all over the pillow. The way his smooth eyelids covered the intimidating, soul-piercing onyx eyes and the even freakier Sharingan. The way his mouth was slightly open in a purely innocent, uncontrollable, kiss-alicious fashion. The way his strong arms were thrown over his head. The way his pale and _very yummy looking_ chest glowed in the morning light. The way his morning erection stood sleepily at attention…

Naruto blinked. Then he smirked.

Yeah, he liked that part too. He liked it a lot.

Unable to resist, Naruto leaned over and nuzzled the Uchiha's side, gently burying his face into the smooth skin.

A cross between a sigh and a groan declared Sasuke's coming consciousness. Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke open his unfocused black eyes and blink them several times before sliding his black gaze onto Naruto's face.

"Sorry," Naruto said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh," Sasuke said dumbly. He blinked a few more times, clearing his eyes of sleep. Then he glared. "You're not sorry."

Naruto chuckled evilly. "No, I'm not," he agreed, before reburying his face in Sasuke's side. Sasuke felt a content smile grace his face. Yawning, he stretched in an almost cat-like fashion, arching his back and lifted his hips into the air. His morning erection rose up with it.

Smiling appreciatively, Naruto admired his view.

Sighing, Sasuke then sat up and rolled off of the bed. Without bothering to cover himself, he shuffled to the bathroom in all his bare glory to answer nature's call.

"Hmmm," Naruto sighed, turning to bury his face into Sasuke's fluffy pillows and sliding his arms under the soft plump of feathers.

His journeying fingers came across a slightly crinkled feeling object.

"Hmm?" Naruto got up on his elbows and pulled out the foreign object. It was a stiff, slightly crumpled piece of paper. In black pen were the words **'At Suna'**.

Frowning perplexedly, Naruto flipped the piece of paper over and was greeted with a face full of himself.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, pulling back for a better view. He – or, rather, he-in-the-picture – was waving enthusiastically into the camera, grinning tooth-fully, his blond ponytail frozen in mid-sway in the windy Village Hidden in the Sand. His black t-shirt was billowing, his left arm sleeve blown up to reveal the red ANBU tattoo on his upper arm. Said arm was lifted up and bent at the elbow to protect his face against the wind while his other hand was busy waving. His whisker scars were more apparent than ever, having deepened over the years. His cerulean blue eyes shined laughingly as he gazed into the camera.

Naruto remembered the picture being taken. It had been during a particularly exhausting mission, escorting Tsunade to the Sand Village for a meeting of the Kages. Every kage of every shinobi country had been present, gathered together in Gaara's tower to discuss the next chuunin exam and the goings ons of the Sound Country. Since Orochimaru's death, the new country had been in a mass of continuing chaos and civil war, every single individual fighting for the title of Otokage. Several such individuals were particularly strong, leading to large, landscaping battles that more often than not affected the neighboring country and its citizens.

The meeting of kages was to determine any specific actions that were to be taken. Naruto and his ANBU team, consisting of Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sakura, and himself, led by Shikamaru, had the day off, before the big meeting took place – of course, they were expected to be present at the meeting, to stand intimidatingly behind Tsunade and glare 'persuasively' whenever she made a suggestion for a course of action. During that day off, Sakura had gone off with Temari for 'whatever it was that girls did'. Lee had followed like the love-sick puppy he was and Neji and Shikamaru had 'better things to do'.

Of course, Naruto had dragged Sasuke off to the nearest ramen bar, set on making the Uchiha pay ahead of time for any blond butt-aching in the near future. While Sasuke was grumpily paying for the meal, the blond had grabbed an unsuspecting Suna citizen, shoved a camera in his hands, and, with a grin and a kunai, ordered him to take a picture. Then he'd shoved the picture into Sasuke's hands, explaining, "Something to look at while you're bleeding to death. It'll make your day brighter."

Gazing at the picture, Naruto smiled. He hadn't expected the Uchiha to actually keep the picture. He'd thought Sasuke had chucked it the first moment he'd gotten. It was certainly a pleasant surprise to see it now, almost half a year later, under the pillow after a satisfying night of hot sex.

The bathroom door clicked open.

Naruto's smile turned evil.

Really, though, despite that whole 'pleasant surprise' and 'night of hot sex', Naruto _wasn't_ going to let this beautiful opportunity pass.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto drawled, smirking at the approaching man and waving the picture at him. "What's _this?"_

Sasuke froze, his black eyes staring at the picture in Naruto's hand. His normally pale face suddenly heated in an unhealthy looking blush. Then he dove at Naruto, wrestling with the blond, trying to snatch the picture out of his hands. But there was no way Naruto was going to let this go.

Laughing heartily, Naruto wiggled out of Sasuke's grip and jumped up on the bed, bouncing up and down, paying no attention to his nakedness. He waved the picture mockingly in front of Sasuke's blushing face and heated glare. Honestly, this glare had a certain amount more 'oomph' than his usual set of glares.

"What is it, what is it?" Naruto asked. "What's a picture of _me_ doing under _your_ pillow?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said forcefully behind clenched teeth, his face growing redder. "It's _nothing_, give it _back!!"_

"Whadeya mean it's _nothing_?" Naruto grinned. "If it's _nothing, _why do you want it back to _badly?"_

"To throw the piece of crap away, you dobe, give it here!"

"Hahaha, didn't it take you a long time to throw this 'piece of crap' away, Sasuke-chaaan? Didn't I give this to you like, six months ago? Geeze, was your garbage can really _that_ full _all the time??"_

"You idiot stop—give it here, you—give it back!"

"Nono!! Tell me what it's doing under your pillow!!"

"Nothing!"

"Awww, do you wuv me so much you keep it under your pillow so I can be close to your heart?"

"No, you idiot, stop—"

"Do you kiss it every night before you go to bed? No tell me, do you?"

"Of course not – stop jumping around—!"

"Do you look at it when you're lonely? I thought I told you to keep it on you so you can look at it while you're dying!"

"You idiot—"

"What if you're dying then, huh? Then you have no picture to look at! Unless you have another picture of me!"

"Stop jumping—"

"_Do_ you have another picture of me?? Do you?? You do, don't you!!"

"No, I don't – stop!!"

"It's 'cause you love me isn't it! That you kept my picture?"

"No, I hate you!"

"Awww, you love me! I didn't know you cared!"

Finally, Sasuke stopped trying to reach for the picture and settled for tackling Naruto's waist, sending them both flopping heavily down on the bed. The picture went sailing off the other side of the bed, landing somewhere on the floor.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke's face, who looked up at him, flustered and red and glaring with an embarrassed passion.

Then Naruto gave a roll to his hips, digging his morning erection into Sasuke's stomach. Startled, Sasuke clenched his teeth to hold back the sudden gasp and moan, ducking his head to hide his near loss of control.

"You baka," he whispered from gritted teeth, feeling Naruto harden against his suddenly extremely sensitive stomach. He began to feel a familiar ache from his groin, painfully pleasant and pleasantly painful.

Sasuke unlatched his hold of Naruto's waist and pulled himself up to place a bruising kiss on the blond's lips, giving his own hips a roll, rubbing his growing erection against Naruto's and sending white bursts of hot pleasure. His fingers danced down Naruto's tan side, his other hand burying itself into Naruto's long blond hair and clenching it possessively. Naruto reached up under Sasuke's arms and hugged his back, pulling the Uchiha closer against him, feeling the smooth, muscular skin underneath his hands.

Nibbling the blond's lower lip and giving Naruto's tongue a long lick, Sasuke left Naruto's mouth and began tracing the blond's strong jaw line with his tongue, beginning under the ear and ending with a light nip at the chin. He lowered his head and began suckling Naruto's neck, licking, sucking, and biting the blond's sensitive skin.

Naruto groaned under Sasuke's talented mouth and bucked when Sasuke pinched a muscled cheek, grinding his stiff organ harder against Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned at that. "Nnngggg, do that again," he breathed. Naruto laughed huskily and obeyed, lifting his hips to crush his aching shaft against Sasuke's matching erection, forcing both of them to freeze for a moment to try to catch their breaths, both of them panting heavily against sweating skin.

"Nnngggrrrh," Naruto growled, as he continued to rub himself painfully against Sasuke's firm muscles, unable to get enough to the fleshy give and the mind numbing bursts of insanity every time he stroked against Sasuke's pulsing member.

He couldn't stop himself from slightly raising one leg between Sasuke's, wrapping the other around one of the Uchiha's, and then proceeding to hump Sasuke's thigh, bucking and rubbing and crushing himself against Sasuke and slicking the flesh with his precum.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was shocked. The blond had certainly never done _that_ before! With that thought, Sasuke realized he wouldn't last long. As much as he _loved_ the new sensation of having something hot, hard, and heavy _hump_ his _leg_, there were other places he wanted to lavish.

Pinning Naruto down with his leg, he slipped his leg out from Naruto's hold, and crawled down, licking the blond's chest as he went and then planting a firm kiss where the mass of course golden hair began. Then he dipped his head lower and, after lightly nuzzling Naruto between the balls, placed his tongue at the base of the shaft, and gave the blond a firm lick, sliding his tongue from the base, along the underside of Naruto's throbbing organ, and all the way up to the tip, even giving him a light nip at the head.

"Ahhh!!!!" Naruto gave a strangled shout as his vision went white. His mind went painfully blank when he suddenly felt something soft, wet, and _hot_ slide around his groin like a tight glove, incasing him in _indescribable_ pleasure. He bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into Sasuke's mouth before Sasuke grabbed his hips in a bruising hold and proceeded to _suck the life out of him_, milking Naruto's weeping cock.

Only a few more such sucks led the blond to come, shooting his milky white semen into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke swallowed in large gulps.

Licking his lips smartly, Sasuke then crawled back up.

"Over," the Uchiha growled.

"What?!" Naruto protested weakly. "Don't you think my poor ass has been pounded into enough?"

"You asked for it," Sasuke smirked as the blond turned over, grumbling. "Lick," he said, putting two fingers in front of the blond's face. Naruto lavished the two fingers with his tongue, biting them in retaliation when they left his mouth.

Then he hissed as they entered into him and began stretching him open and then thrusting into him at a slow tempo.

"Guh, faster, you bastard," Naruto growled, pushing his hips down as the fingers went up.

Sasuke growled back, refusing to change the tempo, determined to make the blond pay for the embarrassment of earlier. He stayed slow, giving Naruto long, torturous strokes. Presenting him a final stretch, Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at the entrance.

But he was going to make the blond pay. It was rare and near impossible to make an Uchiha actually embarrassed about something, anything. And Naruto had actually made him _blush,_ of all things. Naruto was going to die.

He placed his cock in front of Naruto's entrance and brushed his head against Naruto, teasing the opening, petting it lightly and painfully. He reached around Naruto's waist and grasped the blond's already growing erection, squeezing it firmly and massaging the hardening flesh. His other hand gripped Naruto's waist, holding him still as he continued his mockery.

"Dammit, Sasuke," Naruto cried angrily, trying to push himself down on Sasuke's cock but unable to escape the hold on his waist. "Fuck me already!"

"Eager much?" Sasuke smirked, pushing his head to penetrate Naruto slightly and then pulling out. Damn, this torturing of the blond was getting more and more painful for himself. He dipped his velvety head in again and retreated when Naruto tried to shove himself around Sasuke.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit," Naruto swore, his erection aching in Sasuke's hands as the Uchiha stroked his length firm and hard, massaging the tender flesh, grazing his sensitive skin with callused finger tips, fondling his heavy balls, pressing just the right spots, and pinching the tip of his once again weeping penis.

Sasuke penetrated shallowly again and, before removing his head, gave it a hard roll, rubbing it all around Naruto's entrance, but not giving in to Naruto's pleas and cusses.

The Uchiha were to be respected in any department. He would live up to his Uchiha name and make Naruto quiver with fear before he gave in. He'd make Naruto regret any slander he made against the Uchiha.

But Naruto was already cursing his earlier actions. Who'd have thought the Uchiha would take it so personally? GAH, and who'd have thought the Uchiha would make him pay so _painfully?!_

"Surrender?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"Yes, I surrender, I give up, yes, yes dammit, I give up FOREVER, you fucking bastard, just _get on with it!!"_

Sasuke sneered again before he trembled, feeling a sharp wave of pleasure roll over him. He wasn't going to last. Assured that the blond had paid, he decided it was time reward himself and set the blond free.

He positioned himself again and let out a lusty groan as he pushed his cock into Naruto, sinking into a hot, tight well of delight, stars bursting underneath his eyelids. He heard Naruto, somewhere in the distance, letting out a similar cry as the blond pushed back, sliding Sasuke's shaft deeper inside him.

Sasuke pulled out and then thrust himself back in, creating long, deep strokes, in and out, in and out of Naruto's tightness. He really could never get enough of the feeling. In and out, in and out, Sasuke rode the blond hard into the mattress, moving his hand around Naruto's cock at the same tempo, stroking it down and up, down and up.

He gave Naruto a particularly hard squeeze and gasped when he heard the blond cry out and felt his hand suddenly drenched in wet, sticky cum. He followed quickly, groaning as blinding white flashed behind his eyelids when he came, shooting hot seed deep into Naruto, violent shakes racking through his body as he emptied himself.

Panting unevenly, Sasuke gave a few more half hearted thrusts and then flopped down on top of Naruto, not bothering to take himself out of the blond.

"Remind me…. to never…. make you…. mad…. ever… again…" Naruto said between harsh breathing.

"It's not like… you ever listen to me… baka," Sasuke smirked. He grunted and pushed himself off of Naruto, rolling onto his back. Naruto groaned as he too got up and crawled over to Sasuke's other side, where the bed sheets were dry. He dropped himself down again, resting his chin on Sasuke's chest and glaring balefully at the Uchiha with his deep blue eyes.

"You can be very mean," he said flatly.

Sasuke sneered. "You just found out?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and lowered his head to nuzzle Sasuke's side. He raised his arms and slid them around Sasuke, pulling the raven haired man closer. Sasuke moved his arm around Naruto, holding the blond against him, his other arm caressing Naruto's arm around him.

"You wanna know a secret?" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can keep secrets from me?"

"Shut up. Do you wanna know or what?"

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. What?"

Naruto lifted his head and moved up to plant a soft, loving kiss on Sasuke's lips. He moved his mouth next to the Uchiha's ear and whispered:

"I keep a picture of you under my pillow, too."


End file.
